Walkthrough:Simon's Quest/Berkeley
Town of Jova You start your journey in the Town of Jova, with the regular whip and 50 Hearts. Before leaving, you must buy two items: the Holy Water (middle floor, right door) and the White Crystal (merchant near where you can buy Holy Water). You'll need to earn more hearts, as both items cost 50. Kill some monsters in the Veros Woods to get more hearts. Don't bother buying a new whip here: a more powerful one awaits in the next town. Once you're done in Jova, exit to the right. You can still come back, if you need to heal, in the church. Path to Veros Veros Woods isn't too dangerous even at night. Don't hesitate to turn back and heal if you need to. Take some time to collect hearts, but not too much if you're aiming for the good ending. Note that you cannot buy items in Jova if it is night. After navigating through the woods, you'll reach the South Bridge. Mermen will jump out of the water to push you down. Luckily, their positions are not random, so you can determine where they will land on the ground. Try to use your whip in the air, before landing, to kill the Mermen. Take your time and avoid falling in the water. Exit to the right. In the Veros Woods West, take the upper path. The purple water is poisonous: touching it will damage you, but you won't drown. A few skeletons may attack you there. Try to collect 200 hearts before you exit to the right. In the next screen, take the stairs to reach the Town of Veros (try to get there before the night falls). Town of Veros There are some important items to find in Veros. Some buildings may appear empty, but people are actually hiding. Enter the first building. It may appear empty, but if you use Holy Water in the room, you'll find secret passages where some merchants hide out. Break through the wall on the right and buy the Dagger and exit. You can use the church on the right to heal if needed. Continue on the right to find one last building. Use the Holy Water on the floor and get in this new way. Get to the merchant and buy the Chain Whip. It's now time to get to the first mansion! Exit the town by where you first came. To the Mansion Back in Veros Woods, climb the stairs and exit the screen on the right to reach the east section of the forest. There, jump above the water. Be careful, as some skeletons may try to push you back. Enter the mansion (press up in front of the door). Berkeley Mansion Get ready for your first mansion! It contains many traps not found in the outdoors (false floors and spikes). You can spot them by using Holy Water or watching the enemies: if an enemy stops in the middle of a platform, or if your Holy Water doesn't break on the floor, you can be sure you're in front of a false floor. Be careful not to fall! When enter the mansion, activate the White Crystal to allow you to see an otherwise invisible platform that rises and falls between the floor and ledge above. Jump on the platform and ride it up to the top. Jump then on the platform and avoid getting hit by the Armor enemy. The enemies here drop lots of hearts, so be sure to kill them all. Moreover, time doesn't count in mansions, so take your time inside. When you reach the stairs, take the ones that go upwards. Continue your way until you reach the next floor after jumping on platforms. Go to the right and once you reach a dead-end, use Holy Water on the brick wall to get a book. Go back to the stairs and go upwards again. On the right, you will encounter a false floor: the first two blocks in the elevated section are fake. Jumping on them will make you fall. Instead, jump through them and you will safely land on the real section of the floor. Keep going to the right and climb down the stairs. You can fight a lot of skeletons here, so take your time to collect hearts. There's a merchant here who sells Oak Stakes for 50 hearts. You need Stakes to complete the mansions, so purchase one. Go behind the merchant and use Holy Water on the wall to get another clue book. Go back and take the stairs down. Go to the right and once you reach a dead-end, use Holy Water to get the third book. Go back and take the second stairs down. Near the skeleton is a false floor: if you fall down, you'll have to back through the mansion. Jump over it and exit on the right. n the next room, use a Stake on the Crystal Ball to get Dracula's Rib. If you equip it, you'll get a shield that protects you from projectiles when you don't move. Exit the mansion (you can use the false floor to do so). You can heal to Veros if needed. Category:Simon's Quest Walkthroughs